Plastic film materials have been used as coverings and laminates in a wide variety of applications. They are useful as permanent or temporary protective and decorative layers on all different types of products and surfaces. Thin film plastics and polymers, such as polyurethane, can be bonded to the same or dissimilar materials by adhesive or by static electricity, i.e. static cling, in which case the thin film may be readily removable from the underlying surface. Advanced polymer technology has provided a large assortment of thin films available with desirable properties such as tear and scuff resistance, dimensional stability (resistance to stretching), flex and pliability, scalable gauge or mil sizes, printability, and the ability to accept additives in the polymer matrix.
Thin film polymer material is commercially produced in large continuous rolls which are then delivered to end product manufacturers and users for further processing, cutting and application. When the base material is mass produced in this manner, it is difficult to package sheet-form products for individual retail sales. Although roll-form packaging is an option, it has the disadvantages of susceptibility to damage and, for printed and decorative products, concealment of the printed designs and patterns. Retail products which are in rolled form also take up more shipping and display volume and space than flat sheet products.
For household applications, thin-films have been used as decorative and protective layers for shelf and wall coverings and window draft insulation, but have not been fully exploited for all decorative and protective and hygienic applications.